


In From the Rain

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Heather's Boobs, Rain, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nephenee waits for Heather to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



It was rainin' again, Nephenee thought with a sigh. Heather was out workin', and soon she'd be home all wet, clothes stickin' to her body, makin' her look so appealing... _but she'll also be trackin' water in the house,_ Nephenee reminded herself. No big deal, really, water was plenty easy to clean up. But still, Heather was out there in the cold and the rain with only a cloak, no scarf or hat or muff or anythin'. She'd be mighty cold when she got in.

_And it'll be a perfect excuse to warm 'er up,_ Nephenee found herself thinking, and blushed a little. Suddenly she wondered if that was why Heather barely wore anything to cover her in the rain. Many times she'd gone out, come home freezin' and Nephenee'd been the one to warm her. Under the sheets, in a hot bath, either way they'd both be good and toasty by the time they were done.

Made Nephenee wonder if she oughta go out and get herself soaked more often. She knew Heather'd love to return the favor.

Minutes on the clock ticked by as she listened to the raindrops poundin' against the windows of the little house. She'd already done all the cleanin' and done a check for bandits or whatnot, so all she had left to do was wait. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before the door opened and she heard the familiar call of _honey, I'm home!_

Nephenee smiled. Time to go warm up a freezin' rogue.


End file.
